Noche otoñal
by LaV3nus6
Summary: RayEmma Week del 2 al 8 de Junio. Diferentes AUs mismos sentimientos mutuos entre Ray y Emma
1. Chapter 1: Dia 1

**Nota: **Regresando al fandom con la semana RayEmma. Esta vez sí me pude unir a la actividad.

*En negrillas la que elegí.

* * *

Día 1: **Mejores amigos** / Sobrevivir

_**Amigo, amiga. **_

_Adjetivo/nombre masculino y femenino_

_[Persona] Que mantiene una relación de amistad con otra u otras personas._

_Amistad. Femenino._

_1\. Relación de afecto, simpatía y confianza que se establece entre personas que no son familia._

_2\. Relación que establecen individuos con gustos parecidos._

Leyó en voz alta aquellos significados.

Se relamió los labios, para sentir lo áspero que se volvió su lengua al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Sintió un sabor amargo al ver a los niños que jugaban a su alrededor mientras él descansaba bajo la sombra del árbol. Analizo cada rostro de sus hermanos del orfanato.

Piensa en que no puede considerarse amigo de ninguno de ellos. Primero porque un amigo no traiciona, y segundo, nadie tiene sus gustos parecidos a él… hasta que vio unos cabellos plateados revolotear en el aire.

–Norman… -murmuro mirando al chico de cabellos plateados jugando a las traes con los demás- encaja en la definición -miró nuevamente la portada del diccionario- de amistad. ¿Podré llamarlo amigo?

–¿Qué haces Ray? -una niña de cabellera naranja se inclinó ante él- ¿por qué no juegas con nosotros?

–No me gustan esos juegos -respondió tomando el diccionario para ignorarla-.

–¡Deberías jugar más con nosotros! -insistió.-

–No me interesa -respondió sin apartar su vista del diccionario.

–¡La hora de estudiar ya término! -Infló sus mejillas- ¡Ahora es tiempo libre! -arrebató el libro antes de salir corriendo.

–¡Oe, Emma! -Se puso de pie para luego correr tras ella.

–Ray por fin se animó a jugar a las traes con nosotros -mencionó una chica de cinco años con gafas-

–Así es, -respondió una chica de cabello largo de trece años- Emma lo logro.

–Pero… él la está persiguiendo por otros motivos -agregó un niño de cabello plateado observándolos.

Al final Ray, logró atrapar a Emma tras ponerle una trampa. Recupero su diccionario y vio a la menor que él.

– "Definitivamente, Emma nunca será mi amiga" -pensó exhausto con su libro en mano.

Años pasaron y Emma se sumó en la lista de las personas a las cuales rescatar pero Ray seguía sin verla como a Norman. Y menos de forma amorosa como Norman la miraba.

O eso creía…

Ya que luego de escapar, Emma y él se volvieron más cercanos. Algunos de los niños se sorprendieron, incluso ellos mismos.

Emma siempre con sus ideas criticadas por Ray; él ofendiéndola llamándola tonta y que nunca tenía buenas ideas.

Ahora ambos planeaban juntos, tomaban ideas del otro para combinarlas en una sola. Ray no la ofendía por sus aportes, solo le llamaba tonta por imprudente. Emma, por su parte, cuando dudaba le pedía consejos, cuando tenía miedo a mitad de la noche veía los brazos de Ray rodeándola, acariciando su cabeza para calmarla, arrullándola en un canto privado para que logré tranquilizarse.

Nadie en su sano juicio imaginó que eso sería posible.

Cuando Norman, aún se encontraba con vida era el intermediario de ese par. Él solamente estaba ahí mirando a ambos con sus manos levantadas a la altura de su pecho calmando a Ray para que no mate a Emma y a Emma para que no le dé motivos a Ray de asesinarla.

Ahora Gilda veía a ese par pensando que tal vez el espíritu de Norman los ha unido para convivir.

Aun no podía llamar "amiga" a Emma.

Y es curioso…

Cuando piensa en ella como sinónimo de la palabra, su boca ya no se reseca, su lengua manda a sus papilas gustativas al paraíso. Aquella amistad fue sembrada como una semilla de sandía que se escupió al jardín y floreció como una fruta jugosa.

Acción que creaban una sonrisa en su rostro cuando la miraba.

Tal vez la palabra que buscaba para su fórmula era "mejor".

Norman era su amigo pero no le causo esa sensación.

Y Emma…

Era su mejor amiga.

Esa era la respuesta a las sensaciones.

Aunque muchos quieran confundir sus sentimientos.


	2. Chapter 2: Dia 2

Día 2: Adicción / **sentimientos**

**Sueños rotos**

Todo el mundo lo decía, Ray a pesar de ser un genio terminaría podrido. Incluso su madre, le miraba con desprecio al no cumplir sus expectativas.

¿Y quién puede cumplirlas?

Todos amaban, idolatraban a Norman Ratri. El chico perfecto. El genio número uno del país. Chico que nació en cuna de oro perteneciente a una familia influyente de Japón. Todo lo hacía perfecto, nunca erraba.

Para Ray era frustrante.

Ya que él nació en una subdivisión del clan, al ser hijo de Leslie Ratri.

Las comparaciones no se hacían esperar.

Ahora entendía a su tío Peter que vivía bajo la sombra de James Ratri, el padre de Norman.

Norman tenía todo y Ray… nada.

O eso creía hasta que vio la primera sonrisa tan radiante como el sol. Unos cabellos anaranjados como el atardecer meciéndose con la brisa. Emma con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas lo miraba con admiración, asombrada ante cada acción que realizaba. La dueña de esos ojos era su amiga de la infancia, Emma Goldenberg. Hija de unos empresarios, vecinos de los Ratri.

–Eres muy habilidoso -ella comentó cuando lo encontró cocinando-. Pensé que los Ratri no movían los dedos personalmente.

–No soy un Ratri -respondió tranquilo sin verle-.

–¿Eh? -Ladeo su cabeza- ¿Eres adoptado?

–No, solo es una expresión ya que no soy como ellos en actitud -respondió.

Ella sonrió para luego acercarse a él con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados. Ray rodó los ojos fastidiado. Tomó el cucharon de sopa con verduras para servirle directo. Ella sonrió al sentir el sabor dulce de la comida.

–Serías un excelente cheff -le aliento mientras hacía manos con los puños que agitaba frente a sus pechos como sí tuvieras maracas imaginarías.

Ray arqueo la ceja cruzándose de brazos. Hace tiempo que abandonó ese sueño.

–También un gran fotógrafo, he visto tus exposiciones -nuevamente tocando la línea sensible de los sueños frustrados.- ¿Te dedicarás a ellos?

–Solo es un pasa tiempo -respondió terminando el almuerzo recordando las palabras de su abuela y su madre cuando quiso dedicarse de lleno a ello. - No se vive de eso… -tenía que conformarse con una exposición que la familia haría cada determinado tiempo.

Él no lo sabía pero en medio de los ojos verdes que tanto amaba se formaba una arruga de preocupación. Los labios que le gustaría probar apretándose al no saber cómo continuar.

–Supe que te escribiste a medicina -se rasgó la mejilla derecha-. Pero bueno, tu memoria es excelente… -hizo una leve pausa- Aunque realmente esperaba que seas un historiador, escritor o bibliotecario…

Ray se estaba hartando de que ella siguiera hablando de sus sueños de la niñez… de esos trabajos que nunca lograría. Su corazón se apretaba ante ello. El cucharon cayó al piso debido a que su mano fue llevada a su frente a tapar la otra mitad de su cara que no estaba cubierta por su mano.

–Tienes mucho talento desperdiciado -aquellas palabras lo congelaron abriendo sus ojos de la paralización-

–¡De qué sirve esos tontos sueños sí no puedo tener ingresos! -gritó- Debería enfocarme más en mi futuro como Norman… hacerle honor a mi apellido.

Se dejó caer de rodillas.

Emma corrió a rodearlo con sus brazos.

–Ray, tranquilo -lo consolaba- tú no eres como tu familia, muchas veces lo dices. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. No buscas ser como ellos –sonrió para él- a pesar de seguirles el paso.

El moreno la miro confundido.

–Me refiero a qué… -arrugó el entrecejo- aunque te prohibieron seguir tus sueños nunca los dejaste a un lado. Mira -se levantó colocándose en medio de la cocina- donde estás, recuerda donde están los hermosos momentos que captaste y…

Sonrió divertida metiendo su mano debajo de su blusa sacando una pequeña libreta.

–Estoy aquí porque me encontré este cuaderno quemado en la basura. Ya sabes que la hurgo para reciclaje -Ella regreso para arrodillarse ante él que seguía en el suelo- Adentro tiene una hermosa historia, llena de pasión y sentimientos sobre un chico que nadie quiere porque es adoptado hasta que una chica lo conoce, le enseña el mundo pero… -se muerde los labios- lo demás esta arrancado.

Emma le mostró lo que sobrevivió de la pasta marcas de hojas arrancadas.

–No sé cómo termina -tomó las manos de Ray- ¿cómo termina? ¡Sé que lo escribiste, reconocería tu letra! -se veía alterada de la nada.

–Ellos se iban a conocer el mundo, a disfrutar su amor en libertad -se sobó su hombro apartando sus manos de Emma momentos antes- era una especie de boda.

–¿Por qué no lo terminaste? -la pelirroja tomó su mejilla con suavidad.

–¡Porque te volvieron la prometida de mi primo! -Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para luego sonreír aunque sus ojos se veían tristes.- ¡Todo lo que me propongo termina en sueños rotos!

Emma estaba sorprendida ante la confesión.

–Quería darte el libro para tu cumpleaños a manera de confesión… -liberó un largo suspiró mirando a la olla que estaba rebosando, misma que apagó.- esto se quemó… -no hablaba de la comida- Quería proponerte andar conmigo… -se gira a verla caminando nuevamente frente a ella. Tomando su mano derecha- pero una semana antes de tu cumpleaños… -beso el anillo de compromiso-.

Guardo silencio un momento. Pegó su frente a la de Emma, quién seguía muda. Algo imposible para ella, pero realmente se obligaba a hacerlo. No siempre tenía a Ray confesando lo que pensaba y sentía en el momento.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir la mano áspera de Ray sobre su mejilla.

–Al día siguiente me resigné a que no lograría nada de lo que me propongo -respiro sobre ella absorbiendo su aroma a jazmín- tomé el libro, lo destruí y lo quemé… no pensé que sobreviviera –acercó sus labios a los de ella- lo siento.

Ella iba a decirle que no tenía que disculparse por confesarse pero realmente solo lo hizo por el beso que le robo. No fue un simple roce, no fue apasionado para morderse entre ellos, ni para dejar hileras de saliva. Solo era un beso simple, que transmitía el aliento de un corazón a otro.

Emma abrió los ojos cuando sintió que él se apartaba.

–Te amo -Ray dijo con una gran sonrisa- por fin hice algo que me propuse.

Se oía orgulloso aunque el sonrojo le hacía creer que estaba avergonzado.

–¡Te amo! -Ella regreso- ¡No quiero casarme con Norman! -Ahora ella confesaba con su mano en su pecho- solo acepté el compromiso porque fue un cierre de negocios…

Emma agacho la mirada.

–Entonces no podemos estar juntos… -Ray se apartó quitándose el mantel que usaba para cocinar-. Llamaré a un sirviente para que me ayude a servir la comida, en diez minutos podrás comer con tu prometido.

–¡Te equivocas! -Le sostiene del brazo- ya que te confesaste, tengo que hacer lo mismo.

El almuerzo estaba servido. La mesa rectangular cubierta con un mantel blanco con bajilla de plata rodeado de los Ratri junto con los Goldenberg celebrando la boda de Norman con Emma que se haría en los próximos días.

Norman miraba por todos lados buscando a su prometida ya que no se hallaba en el asiento vació a su lado. No se preguntaban por Ray, ya que desde la mañana estaba renuente a asistir a la comida.

Pronto los sirvientes llegaban uno a uno con bandejas que cubrían los platillos. Norman recibió el suyo, mismo que fue destapado por Vicent. Debajo de la tapa no había ningún platillo solo un par de hojas escritas a mano.

Mismas que tomó sin comprender. Leyó cada página, las cuales hablaban de una pareja que huyó de mochileros para realizar sus sueños.


	3. Chapter 3: Dia 3

**Nota: **Hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre un cambio de género hasta ahora que tuve la oportunidad. Originalmente, este iba a ser un prólogo de un futuro fic que iba a crear.

En este universo alterno, Emma y Ray cambian de género. Solo Ray sabe la verdad.

Día 4: **Universo alternativo / pesadillas**

Despedida

–Se acerca el gran día… -Una mujer vestida de negro y mandil blanco con una gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro tomó de los hombros a otra joven colocándose detrás de ella-

Aquella chica solo podía mirar de frente hacia el gran ventanal. Sonrió ante su reflejo que le mostraba tranquila y seria como siempre. Sin importar que aquellos afilados ojos purpuras le observaban.

–¿Doce años? -Alzó su cabeza para ver mejor a la mujer- sí que te esforzaste en cosechar me… -hizo una leve pausa- madre.

Ray caminó de nuevo a la pequeña colina donde se hallaba su árbol favorito. Tenía la cabellera negra larga que se mecía libre con la brisa. Regularmente se lo amarraba con una coleta pero esta vez, deseaba que una parte de ella se sienta libre. Acomodó su falda blanca de tablones para sentarse por última vez.

Miro el libro que llevaba en manos, el último que leía. Finalmente cumplió su meta: leer todos los libros de la biblioteca hasta su final.

Y no se refería al de los libros.

Suspiró mirando al cielo.

Comenzó a tararear un arrulló que escuchó de lo que alguna vez llamó mamá.

–¿Ray? -un chico de cabellos naranjas esta frente a ella con un balón- ¿estás bien?

–¿Lo parezco? -Su visitante negó en respuesta torciendo la boca de la preocupación.- ¿Necesitas algo?

–No, solo seguí el canto de la sirena -respondió cayendo de rodillas para apoyar su cabeza en el regazo de Ray-. ¿Puedo oír más?

La chica le acaricio la cabeza. Enredando apropósito sus dedos sobre el cabello alborotado.

–Me gusta tu cabello alborotado, es como una flama que se puede acariciar. Es cálido, pero no te quema -antes de que él responda, ella continúo cantando.

Así estuvieron unos minutos más hasta que la campana de la mujer a la que llaman "mamá" sonó para llamarlos.

–¿Te ayudo? -El joven se levantó primero extendiendo la mano a la chica-

–Emad… -susurro su nombre sosteniendo su mano sin soltarla- ¿podemos ir así hasta la entrada? -preguntó desviando su vista para otro lado con un leve sonrojo

–¡En serio! -Se liberó para extender sus brazos al aire con un brinco- ¡Es mi día de la suerte! ¡Yay! ¡Por fin Ray aceptó mis sentimientos! –corrió alrededor de la nombrada, quien no sabía cómo actuar pero se sentía feliz al verle.

Caminados tomados de la mano. Emad con una gran sonrisa que le traerá dolor en la quijada para siempre mientras que Ray, una sonrisa tímida rodeada con un gran sonrojo. Emad, no dejaba de hablar de los planes que tenía para ellos ahora que eran novios. Ray, solo escuchaba en silencio.

–Por cierto, mañana cumples doce -se rasgó su mejilla- ¿Qué deseas de cumpleaños?

–Nada en especial -respondió recordando lo que vendría-.

–¡Pero este será tu primer cumpleaños que pasaremos como pareja! ¡Quiero hacerlo especial! -Gritó tomándola de los hombros al enfrentar sus ojos esmeraldas contra los negros apagados que poseía Ray.

–¡Quiero que pasemos juntos todo el día! -Le gritó en llanto rodeando su cuello en un abrazo- ¡Quiero estar contigo siempre!

Así fue como Emad se la pasó junto a ella. Desde el desayuno hasta la cena. Leyendo juntos en la biblioteca, jugando con los niños, dándose su primer beso con un "te amo" al final.

Emad estaba maravillado con la chica que tenía frente a él, rodeándola entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan frágil que se rompería sin que se diera cuenta. Pero en realidad… ella ya estaba rota y lo que sostenía era sus últimos trozos.

–¡Emad! ¡Emad! -una chica de cabellos plateados se le acercó- ¡Mamá nos reúne en la entrada!

–De acuerdo, Norma -sonrió agitando su mano- vamos. -Caminó a lado de la chica de ojos azules- Por cierto, ¿has visto a Ray? -Preguntó curioso- No la he visto desde que se metió a bañar.

–No… -ella jugó con un mechón tratando de coquetearle- Escuché un rumor… -llevó sus manos detrás de la espalda- ¿es cierto que son novios?

–¡Lo somos! -alzó sus manos al techo bajándolas con un brinco de la emoción- Apenas tenemos un día juntos y todo es perfecto. -Norma solo puso su mejor sonrisa con una pequeña risa para ocultar a su roto corazón- ¿Qué ocurre? -Emad se detuvo en seco al ver a los chicos llorar- ¿Están bien?

–¡Emad! -Un chico de lentes y cabellos verdes se le acercó- Es Ray…

Los ojos verdes se abrieron en automático. Él sabía realmente que pasaba en ese momento cuando todos se reunían en el recibidor entre llantos.

Pero se negaba a creerlo…

Pero ahí estaba…

A lo lejos se encontraba ella…

Con una falda café como el sombrero que llevaba. Un saco negro cubría su blusa blanca manga larga, con pequeño chaleco a juego con la falda y un lazo en su cuello.

Era Ray, rodeada de los menores que se despedían entre llantos.

–Ray… -se acercó con espanto en su rostro.

–Emad… -respondió mirándole- He sido adoptada.

–Es una pena para nosotros que nuestra hermana mayor se vaya -Isabella, la mamá de todos pegó sus palmas de sus propias manos a la altura de su pecho. Observando a cada uno de los pequeños- pero es un bien mayor para ella.

Todos se fueron despidiendo, uno a uno. Llegó el turno de Emad de hacerlo.

–¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! -Reclamó con lágrimas frente a todos- ¡Por eso actuabas raro! –se mordió los labios para que sus últimas palabras a ella, no sean más dolorosas que la despedida-

–Nada hubiera cambiado, sí lo hiciera -mencionó tranquila. Tratando de retener sus lágrimas.

–Pero… yo… tú… nosotros… -no sabía que decir

–Todo lo que dije… -ella le acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa triste- es real.

–¡Promete que tú no nos olvidarás! ¡Tú sí nos escribirás! ¡Sobre todo a mí! -reclamaba una repuesta honesta.

–Aunque quisiera… nunca podría olvidarles -agachó la mirada ante su propia respuesta.

Ray sonrió abrazándole. Sabía que no podía prometer algo que era imposible para ella.

–Sobrevive por mí, por nuestra familia -susurro a su oído. Dejando confuso a Emad.- Tú, mi tonto Emad -acercó sus labios para sentir por última vez a su amor.

–Ray, tus nuevos padres esperan -Isabella puso su mano en medio de los labios de ambos cortando el momento.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

Salió de la casa con una maleta de una mano y con la otra tomando la de su madre con una sonrisa…

Una falsa sonrisa.

–¡Emad! ¡Emad! ¡Emad! -Gilbert intentaba despertarle

–¡Ray! -gritó con sus fuerzas.

–No está aquí… -el de cabellos verdes agacho la cabeza- desde hace tiempo.

–Tsk… -golpeo la pared de roca de la cueva que los protegía- ¡Maldición por qué no me di cuenta antes! -sus lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

–¿Sigues teniendo ese sueño de su despedida? -preguntó tranquilo a pesar que su preocupación se notaba en el rostro.

Había pasado una semana cuando Emad revisando las cosas de Ray descubrió la verdad. O mejor dicho, las evidencias que Ray oculto para él.

Escapó con su grupo de amigos, quería llevarse a su familia entera pero por las edades era imposible. Solo un grupo reducido escaparía para regresar por el resto cuando estén listos.

–Cada maldito día tengo la misma pesadilla -hizo puños con las manos- ¡Gilbert! Regresaremos a salvar a todos, por Ray. Nadie más deberá sufrir lo que ella paso.

–Chicos, es tiempo de irnos -una joven morena les llamó.

Haciendo que ambos tomen sus cosas para continuar su camino a la libertad por el bien de los que se quedaron y se fueron.

**Nota:**

El significado de Emad es: "Pilar, el apoyo". Cualidades: Extravertido, Arriesgado. Origen arabico.


	4. Chapter 4: Dia 4

Día 4: **determinación** / **distancia**

**La línea que nos divide**

Desde la infancia Ray y Emma han marcado una línea entre ellos. Emma siempre juguetona intentaba cruzarla, Ray todo recio a ella creaba otra más gruesa. Emma siempre con puchero reclamando, Ray con una sonrisa burlona.

La distancia cada vez era más larga prácticamente era la misma distancia del muro al bosque que les impedía la libertad.

Pero Emma es terca, determinada a alcanzar todos sus objetivos en mente: salvar a su familia, a Ray y ser uno con él.

Bueno, ese último pensamiento aumento su temperatura corporal.

Lograron escapar.

Emma estando sola haciendo guardia, pensaba en su siguiente paso. Ya que Norman planeo el escape del muro pero no lo que sucedería detrás de él. Eso ya era trabajo para ella. O eso quería creer…

Ya que Ray, se sentó a su lado con desayuno para ella pidiendo relevo como tema de conversación.

Él se disculpó con ella y todos.

Él se veía arrepentido.

Él estaba feliz de disfrutar de la libertad otorgada.

Ray estaba contento de poder festejar un año más de vida con su familia.

Emma estaba feliz por él.

Sobre todo porque fue Ray, quien decidió borrar la distancia entre ambos.

Y qué bueno que lo hizo, porque desde ese día, ambos parecen mugre y uña. Tanto Emma como Ray no podían estar sin el otro…

Sí Emma estaba herida, Ray estaba junto a ella todo el tiempo. Descuidando sus deberes como sublíder del grupo. Sí Ray era el herido, Emma no lo dejaba descansar. Ya que no dejaba de hablar para que él reaccione golpeándole a la cabeza como señal de que ya está mejor.

Incluso cuando eran separados en misiones como en Goldypond, regresaban más unidos que nunca.

¿Y quién sabe?

Tal vez esa distancia rota en unos años los llame "mamá" y "papá"… pero por ahora es mejor esperar.


	5. Chapter 5: Dia 5

Día 5: Amistad / **cielo**

**Reinicio**

Han pasado tres años desde que te fuiste. Nuestro pequeño Chris ya tiene casi 8 años. Siempre te recuerda, por las noches antes de dormir me pide que cuente historias sobre ti y nosotros. Principalmente el de cómo nos conocimos.

No es por presumir, pero quiere ser como yo. Le gusta la lectura y el dibujo, quiere ser fotógrafo como yo. Por eso dibuja sus momentos felices para capturar el recuerdo. Es un chico tranquilo, eso lo saco de ambos.

Eso me recuerda te hizo este pequeño dibujo donde dice que lo visitaste cuando tenía fiebre para cuidarlo. No lo niego, porque desde el cielo sé que nos cuidas.

Pero en realidad, estoy aquí para decirte que he decidido seguir con mi vida. No te preocupes, no te olvide, tan poco es porque Chris este creciendo sin ti. Solo que conocí a alguien especial tan especial que Chris la acepto cuando se la presente. No aceptaría a nadie que él no quiera.

Tan poco me juzgues.

Te amo, te amé y te amaré.

Esta chica sabe su lugar en mi corazón y en el de Chris, no pelea por él. Pero se ha ganado una parte de nosotros. Es una chica tan contraria a ti, tonta, torpe, crea incendios al cocinar, me desespera, me hace darle golpes en la cabeza con regaños pero al final sigue optimista, alegre ante sus errores. Los toma como retos.

Es como una chica magica porque hace de lo imposible lo posible.

Solo quiero que me des tu bendición porque planeo casarme con ella.

–¡Ray! -Una chica de cabellos naranjas venía corriendo con un niño de cabellos negros- ¡Chris y yo tenemos hambre!

–¡Papá! -El niño agitaba sus manos.-

–¡De verdad no respetas nada! -Le regaño jalando su mejilla regañándola mientras ella libera una lágrima quejándose de dolor- guarda respeto por unos minutos.

–Lo siento… -se sobó sus mejillas.

–¡Hola mamá! -Chris hizo una leve reverencia a una lápida.

–Oh, es ella -paso de lado a Ray- Hola, mucho gusto soy Emma Bell. ¡Por favor, dame tu bendición para ser parte de tu familia! -Pegó sus manos en una palmada- ¡Prometo cuidar de ellos y no quitarte tu lugar!

El moreno solo veía a su nueva prometida con una sonrisa. Coloco su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Finalmente, la pegó a él acercándola a su cuerpo.

–Ella te ha escuchado -Chris habló mirando a la pareja- y está feliz por ambos. –Sonrió cerrando los ojos- Mamá dice que una chica que le cause exasperación a papá, es la chica perfecta para él. –La pareja se sonroja.

–Qué cosas dices Chris -Ray se cubrió la cara con su mano- Vamos, es hora de comer.

Los tres se despidieron de la lápida bajo el nombre de "Susan Gracefield, amada madre y esposa".

Ray se quedó atrás unos segundos creyendo ver a una mujer de cabellera naranja larga sonriéndole mientras le agitaba la mano. Hasta que sintió la mano de Emma tomar la suya para retomar el camino.

* * *

**Nota: **Quise poner a Susan, ya que hubo un boom con su presencia en la carta de Norman, mencionando que ella era importante para Ray. Muchos lo vieron con su primer y unico amor, otros como la hermana que le dio motivación para salvar a Norman y a Emma como sus nuevos seres queridos.

En mi historia RayEmma (creo que no salió tan así) quisé ponerle esa idea como Ray viudo que rehace su vida con la alegre Emma, que lo salva a él y a su hijo en que alguien más puede amarlos.


	6. Chapter 6: Dia 6

**Nota**: Este día sí me llevo tiempo porque no quedaba como quería.

* * *

Día 6: Hábitos / **Estaciones**

**Noches de Otoño**

Desde hace un tiempo tiene que salir tarde de su trabajo para llegar a su casa. ¿Por qué tenían que quedarse sin personal? ¿Era tan malo Yuugo como jefe? A Ella le parecía divertido, pero ahora tenía que estar doblando turno.

Sus amigos, compañeros del trabajo Don y Gilda le insistieron acompañarla hasta su hogar pero ella no quería desviarlos mucho. Puesto que ellos daban vuelta antes de llegar al parque mientras que ella tenía que atravesarlo. Siempre cruzaba el parque con niños jugando ahí, adultos mayores en sus mesas de ajedrez o leyendo el periódico siempre tan ruidoso.

Pero de noche…

Era un cementerio.

Además que ya comenzaron las noches frías de otoño. Con más motivo… menos gente en el parque. No era la primera vez que cruzaba sola pero para estas fechas, la gente prefería estar cubiertos del calor de su hogar.

Se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose. Las pocas pisadas hacían eco en el lugar abierto. Parejas iban y venían con prisa para no estar solos. Emma sostuvo sus cosas con fuerzas acelerando su andar.

Entonces vio cómo se prendió una de las farolas alumbrando a un chico pálido de cabellos negros, una camisa blanca con pantalón negro, un tipo de bufanda amarrada a su cuello en forma de triángulo. Llevaba una mochila sobre su hombro, caminaba de forma tranquila, tarareando una tonada que escuchó claramente. Su mirada se veía perdida. Paso a su lado, dejándola helada. Por instinto volteo a verle, en el momento justo cuando la última farola que cruzaba se apagaba para prender a los dos segundos sin él cerca.

Emma no lo pensó ni dos veces.

Salió corriendo hasta su departamento.

Rezando en diferentes idiomas que no sabía si quiera si existieran. Tiro agua en su entrada haciéndola pasar por agua bendita, que claramente no tenía. Incluso descargo imágenes religiosas a su teléfono como escudos.

Al día siguiente pensó que era una coincidencia por lo que no le dio importancia. Solo estaba sugestionada. Sin embargo se repitió la historia, una y otra vez.

Gilda, se dio cuenta de su estado. Le pregunto qué sucedía por lo que Emma le confeso.

–Oh, hablas del "Ciclope soñoliento", el chico fantasma -mencionó Yuugo al oírlas-.

–¡¿Chico fantasma?! -Emma se alarmó.

–Para estas fechas de otoño, aparece un joven de cabellos negros con la mitad de la cara cubierta por un gran mechón. Tarareando una melodía de sus auriculares que nadie puede reconocer. No habla solo camina. Era un estudiante de Lamba que iba a un curso nocturno para analizar el firmamento de otoño. No llegó a su hogar, apareció muerto entre las malezas del parque. Su ojo izquierdo tenía una navaja incrustada, muerte directa. Desde entonces para esas fechas aparece yendo a la clase que no llegó. Y sí tú le preguntas su nombre, él te sonríe para luego mostrarse la otra mitad de su cara desfigurada con el cuchillo aún en la cueca de su ojo. -Yuugo terminó su relato para tomar una taza de té de lo más tranquilo.

Emma junto con Don gritó en el restaurante asustando a los comensales de Glorybell. Mientras que Gilda los regañaba.

–¡Es como el fantasma que aparece aquí! -respondió Don mirando a su novia.

–No existe ningún fantasma -se acomodó los lentes escéptica.

–¡Como explicas el hecho que mi celular perdido apareciera en mi locker cuando tú misma lo estuviste buscando conmigo! -señaló Don

–¿Y cuando explotó el grifo del agua? Nadie lo arregló, al día siguiente se iba a llamar al plomero pero ya estaba reparada incluso las herramientas estaban a un lado -Intervino Emma.

Gilda solo puso los ojos blancos con los brazos cruzados ignorándolos.

Al final del día, Don y Gilda caminaron con Emma de retorno a su hogar cruzando el bosque pero nunca vieron al extraño joven. Gilda solo observaba como Don y Emma se agarraban de la mano, gritando ante cualquier ruido. Incluso corrieron cuando un gato salto del bote de basura.

–Era tu imaginación -mencionó Gilda cuando llegaron al departamento de Emma.

Pero al día siguiente que ella caminó sola, el mismo chico cruzó junto a ella. Esta vez pudo observar como él le sonrió.

Estaba segura que iba a morir.

Y así siguió su rutina, noche tras noche.

Solo cruzaba con él y empezaba a temblar. Incluso su corazón revoloteaba haciendo que se ponga roja. Yuugo le dijo que de seguro ya tiene la fiebre por ver espíritus. Además que pronto iba a fallecer en el aniversario luctuoso del chico.

Ahora Emma sí que tenía miedo.

–Señorita buenas noches -un hombre alto con sombrero y traje negro la saludo con una amable sonrisa.

–Buenas noches -respondió algo nerviosa por el desconocido y por el ciclope soñoliento.

–No debería andar sola por estos lugares -dio un paso a ella mientras que ella retrocedió otro-

–No estoy sola -intentó tranquilizarse- voy a encontrarme con mi novio. –blanca mentirilla.

–¿Quiere que la acompañe? Una señorita hermosa como usted no puede estar a solas por aquí -Emma estaba segura que pudo ver colmillos en esa sonrisa tenebrosa.

–¡Yo! -la voz de un tercero se acercó- ¡Tonta! –Le golpeó la cabeza- ¡Te dije espérame en la banca cercana al café o en el café! –Le jalo sus mejillas sacándole una lagrima.- ¿Y usted que hace con mi novia? –La pegó a él.

–¿Quieres que crea esto? -el hombre se cruzó de brazos.- Cuando la expresión de ella dice lo contrario.

Emma estaba sorprendida ya que era el Ciclope quien la defendía. Pero estaba aún más asombrada por el calor que radiaba su cuerpo.

–¿Quién es usted que exige que demuestre mi relación con ella? -Arrugo el entrecejo enfadado.- No voy a tener sexo con ella aquí solo para satisfacer su voyerismo. –El hombre arqueo una ceja- ¡Tsk! –saco su teléfono sin soltarla mostrando la pantalla para luego besar a Emma frente a él- ahora váyase o llamaré a la policía –En un descuido de aquel extraño señor lo tomó del cuello para amenazarlo.

Tomó la mano de Emma abandonando el parque hasta llegar a GloryBell. La cual el Ciclope, abrió la puerta con su propia llave. Prendió las luces dejando a Emma en uno de los sillones del lugar.

–Te haré un té, para tranquilizarte -sonrió dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Emma realmente no podía creer lo que sucedía. El Ciclope era un humano, estaba vivo. Lo pudo sentir cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron, cuando sus labios se unieron para intercambiar calor y alientos. Pudo sentir el oxígeno de sus pulmones pasar a los de ella.

Parpadeo confusa.

–¡¿Cómo es que tiene las llaves de aquí?! -Se preguntó gritando al despertar de su trance. Corrió a la cocina justo a tiempo para verle a él salir de ella-

–¡¿Emma, estás bien?! -cuestionó.

–¡No lo estoy! -Reclamó- ¿No se supone que eres un fantasma? ¿De dónde obtuviste las llaves? ¿Qué le mostraste a ese hombre? Y… ¿cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?

La pelirroja se agarró la cabeza ante sus cuestionamientos. Todo le daba vueltas, todo le calentaba la cabeza. El joven Ciclope solo la tomó del hombro para redirigirla al sillón en el que estaba. Le sirvió el té, suspiró observándola para responder todas las cuestiones en cuanto ella se tranquilice.

–En primer lugar, me llamo Ray Gracefield. No sé de donde sacaste que soy un fantasma -la miro con extrañeza cerrando sus ojos negro- ¿Cómo obtuve las llaves? Mi tío es el dueño del lugar.

–¡Espera! ¡Eres sobrino de Yuugo! -Ella golpeo la mesa con sus palmas levantándose de su asiento mientras él afirmaba con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos- pero su apellido es…

–Barclay. -finalizó la frase por ella- Pero mi madre adoptó el apellido de mi padre. Ahora estoy en un curso donde tengo que observar el firmamento de otoño, por lo que al regresar en la noche me quedo aquí a dormir y como pago arreglo las cosas.

–¡Entonces tú eres el fantasma del que hablamos aquí! -señaló apuntándolo con su dedo.

Ray solo se sobo el entrecejo tratando de no matarla en el proceso.

–No se de que hablas con lo del fantasma. -realmente esperaba tranquilizarse.

–Siempre te encontraba en el parque y se prendían las luces con tu llegada pero al apagarse te desaparecías. Además un día no te vi cuando fui con mis amigos a ver qué tan cierto lo que decía. Y Yuugo me dijo que eras llamado "el Ciclope soñoliento" -respondió avergonzada. Ocultándose detrás de la mesa.

–¿Ciclope Soñoliento? -Se cruzó de brazos- ¿qué otras cosas te mencionó Yuugo? Porque es el único que me llama así. Lo de la luz fue una estupidez del ayuntamiento, se les ocurrió poner luz con sensor de movimientos pero sí te detienes un segundo se apagan por lo que salgo corriendo. No soy idiota para quedarme a oscuras.

Emma se agarró el mentón reflexionando sus palabras dándole la razón.

Ahora que lo piensa, tiempo atrás durante en el día observo a técnicos de luz arreglando los postes de luz del parque.

Y sí observa mejor a Ray, puede notar que tenía un traje diferente. Una playera blanca con unos bermudas beige y una chamarra de mezclilla que cubría a Emma. Además que era un chico atractivo.

Sí fueras un fantasma, no se cambiaría de ropa… Aunque eres pálido como uno… -hizo un puchero tratando de excusarse juntando sus dedos índices.

Ray rodo los ojos. Miro a la joven y le dio un suave golpe a la cabeza.

–Te acompañaré en taxi a tu casa -mencionó sacando su teléfono-. Vamos.

–¿Y tú clase? -preguntó.

–No iré, ya que Lucas de seguro me engaño junto con Yuugo para que falte ese día que no me vistes -respondió-

Ambos abandonaron el lugar en cuanto el taxi llegó. Emma miraba al chico en silencio mientras que él observaba por la ventana. Lo bueno es que introducían la dirección vía teléfono o de lo contrario el vehículo pasaría de largo.

–¿Qué le mostraste a ese hombre? -recordó que fue la única pregunta que no respondió

Ray se sonrojo abriendo los ojos girando a verla. Los ojos verdes brillaban esperando una respuesta. El suspiró sacando su móvil, lo desbloqueo y mostró su fondo de pantalla sin verle a ella. Solo observaba el reflejo en el cristal de la ventana.

Emma se sonrojo de inmediato.

Tomó el teléfono entre sus manos tratando de hacer algún comentario pero no pudo.

¿Cómo obtuvo una foto de ella sonriendo a la cámara?

Pero viendo a más detalle, recordó que Yuugo le saco una foto hace poco.

–Fue Yuugo -Ray hizo un ruido de afirmación-.

Ella jugo con su cabello con un leve sonrojo volviendo el silencio cómodo en uno incómodo. Llegaron a su destino. Ella se bajó despidiéndose de prisa sin pagar.

Ray no se quejó.

Al día siguiente se quejó con Yuugo, quien se veía divertido.

–Agradéceme que te presente a mi soltero sobrino -mencionó con los brazos cruzados.

–¿Soltero? -dudó ante lo último.

–Oh, ¿escuchaste soltero? Dije Sobrino -negó con la cabeza llevando sus manos a la cadera- creo que esa antena tuya, solo capta lo que quiere –le pico la frente- Es un soltero codiciado –le murmuro al oído luego le guiño dejando a Emma sonrojada.

Horas después era su hora de salida pero se veía nerviosa antes de salir. Y cuando salió se aseguró que su cabello no esté tan revuelto, que su ropa se vea bien, se perfumo pidiéndole en suplicas a Gilda que le apoye en el maquillaje.

Luego caminó a su casa pero realmente se detuvo en una de las bancas alejada de los faroles que se apagan cuando el movimiento de uno lo hace. Busco una que este en el paso de Ray. Mismo que venía como siempre tranquilo. Antes que ella se levante a hablarle, él se sentó a su lado quitándose los auriculares.

Le ofreció un café en un vaso desechable con decoraciones de paisajes de otoño, diseño de temporada. Ella no cuestionó porque tenía otro vaso con él pero supone quien le advirtió del encuentro.

Ellos se vieron de reojo, leve sonrojo en la mejilla de ambos. Sonrojo que empezó a crecer conforme los segundos en observarse mutuamente duraban. Ambos redirigieron sus ojos en el café que bebieron en silencio, observando el vapor subir al cielo perdiéndose en la noche de otoño.


	7. Chapter 7: Dia 7

**Día 7: Free Form**

**Imaginar**

Sí se ponía a mirar hacia atrás nunca se hubiera imaginado que estaría así.

Nunca pensó vivir más allá de los doce. Abriendo las llamas del infierno que exigía su alma por sus pecados pasados.

Siempre llevó a sus hermanos desde menores a mayores de la mano para entregarlos a la muerte pero poco tiempo después, tras escapar, les tomó de la mano para huir de la misma muerte.

Hace uno años, no le gustaba convivir con su familia porque sabía el final que tendrían, ahora estaba de ellos. Niños, ahora convertidos en adultos que le regañaron por arriesgar su vida una vez más por ellos. Ahora ríen divertidos por el momento, pero siempre pendientes de sus cuidados.

Tan poco imaginó que iba a encontrar otra familia a cual ayudar a ser libre. Ahora estaba sentado con ellos, hablando de su infancia en el buque.

O de que no encontraría una figura paterna como fue Yuugo.

Ni imaginaría que los demonios a los que veía como enemigos, serían sus mejores amigos y mentores en sobrevivencia.

Solo por eso, su deuda con Norman nunca terminaría. Pensó alguna vez vencerle en astucia, pero en el momento en que Norman descubrió su plan y uso a Emma como intermediario supo que nunca lo vencería.

De igual manera, nunca creyó que aquel chico enfermizo terminaría creando una guerra de demonios para acabar con ellos. Sobretodo ser un Dios para los niños ganado que había salvado.

Pero tan poco llegó pensar lo mismo de Emma.

Emma, la chica sonriente, la energética, la optimista, la que nunca se deja vencer. Su amiga de la infancia, su hermana menor, su líder y su amor.

De todas las cosas para mencionarla, el último nunca paso en su mente solo en su corazón dejándolo sonrojado.

– "¿Y cómo no enamorarse de ella?" -Es lo que le dijo Norman cuando le cuestionó porque se enamoró de ella.- "Tú has convivido con ella, debes saber la repuesta". -Con los ojos cerrados con una gran sonrisa cínica adornando su cara.

Ray parpadeo abriendo los ojos. Analizando en su mente cada recuerdo que ha atravesado con ella. Haciendo que su cabeza se caliente, reflejado en su rostro. Norman se reía agarrándose del estómago, limpiando su lágrima por la reacción de su amigo.

Ray como el chico que es negó todo gritando casi haciendo berrinche como un niño.

¿Y Emma?

Emma solo escuchó detrás de la puerta. No iba a hacerlo, pero la curiosidad le ganó al oír su nombre. Por eso se asustó al encontrarse a Ray abriendo la puerta haciendo que ella caiga al piso.

Ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Ambos corrieron en direcciones opuestas ante la risa de Norman.

Luego la risa de Norman se apagó al darse cuenta del gran error que cometió.

Y no pudo evitarlo.

Ahora Ray se enfrentaba a Emma.

Ahora se besaban con la pelirroja sujetada en su cuello y él tomándola de la cintura.

Definitivamente, Ray nunca se imaginó ese momento.

Ni que se repetiría la escena con ella en un hermoso vestido blanco y él con un traje negro cuando la guerra terminó y la paz triunfo. Paz que ahora disfruta con sus hijos corriendo alrededor de Emma.

Yuugo, el mayor de trece años; cabello oscuro con mechas naranjas, con los verdes pero afilados como los de Ray. Isabella, la mediana de grandes ojos violetas con cabellos oscuros pero una antena en la cabeza, tenía ocho años. Y finalmente, el bebé que su esposa cargaba: Ren. Un año, sonriente y alegre con cabellos naranjas como Emma y con ojos tornasol como Ray. Ya que en ocasiones se veían, negros, otros marrón oscuro o aceitunados.

Caminó hacia su familia, misma que le agitaba sus manos para llamarle. Se reunió a sus alegrías mientras sostenía a su bebé a la que arrollaba con la canción de Isabella.

* * *

**Nota: **_Ya por fin. He terminado tarde esta semana pero lo logré. Espero que les haya gustado alguna de mis historias._


End file.
